Holding on to hope
by winchester87
Summary: Sam is abducted from Bobby's yard. What is in store for the youngest Winchester and how is his family going to get him back? Dean 18/ Sam 14 non-con angry-worried/John angry-worried-protective/Dean helping/Jim Bobby Macland Caleb and maybe Josh
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural - Holding on to hope**

Don't own anything

Chapter one

It was a nice quit day for Sam. He was outside playing when a man walked up to him and started talking. " Its a nice day to play in the park don't you think?"  
Sam looked at the man with a weird look on his face. "Sorry I'm not Allowed to talk with strangers and this isn't a park, it's my uncle's junk yard."  
"I know that kid just trying to have a chat with you until Mr. Singer is ready with my car." The man said nicely  
"I'm sorry mister, I can wait with you if you like?" Sam asked trying not to sound mean.  
The man smiled down at the 14-year-old thinking this is just to easy. "Sure how about we wait in my car until your Uncle is ready."  
"I don't think so, that's just wired and plus its safer out here if you don't mind." Sam said backing away from the weird man  
"Ohh sorry if that came out weird and all I just meant I have a coke and stuff in the car if you want any." Sam thought about it and then nodded, Dean was inside and would come if anything bad started to happen. With that the two walked over to the man's car and got in.  
The man placed the seat belt on Sam and locked the doors. Sam tried to find the lock but they disappeared. "Where did the locks go?  
"Just to make sure you can't get away boy. " the man then grabbed and duck taped Sam's hands together and placed a pice over his mouth before driving away"  
Sam screamed and tried getting away but the seatbelt held him in place. Sam felt the car slow down when they where a view blocks away and then pulled over in to some woods. When the car wouldn't be seen from the road the man turned the car off and looked over at a struggling Sam.  
"Now child this is where it gets fun."  
The man undid the seat belt and pulled a struggling Sam in to the back seat and hand cuffed his tape hands to the car handle then presided to take off his pants and underwear. Sam tried to kick the man ,but the man was sitting on his small legs. When he felt the big hands touch him where his father and brother told him not to let anyone touch him there he scream as loud as he could but the man just laughed at him and started to pull in him.  
"Does that hurt boy" Well get use to it because this is going to happen all the time until I kill you. " the man then lend down and started to kiss Sam on the tape lips and work his way to the boys chest.  
Sam felt his t-shirt lift over his head and then a pair of lips sucking on his nipples. He screamed when the man bit them and then started to pull them as far as they could. "Isn't this fun boy just look how far they go. Lets see about your penis, how big can it grow?" With that the hand was back down there pulling on it making it hurt. When Sam felt something enter him again He started wondering why this man was doing this and where was Dean.  
The man started to go faster and it was hurting a lot and Sam wondered if he could scream any louder than he's been. Sam felt something shot inside him and then the man pulled out with a plop sound. "There now wasn't that fun boy and when we get home we can do that again and again." The man pulled Sam's pants back up and pulled the shirt down and found a few stray tears. "You will get use to it and if you don't you will have to deal with it." With that said the man got it to the driver side and drove to the house he would be keeping the small boy at.  
SPN  
Sam pulled his hands trying to get the tape and handcuffs off but it was no use. He was in pain and scared of what was going to happen soon. "Where are you Dean? I don't wanna be here anymore. I'm sorry I went with the man, I won't do it anymore, I promise just come get me." Sam cried in his head  
Sam felt the car stop and watched as the man got out and walked over to the door that had his hands cuffed to. The door opened and the man grabbed his hands and started to take the cuffs off, as soon as the cuffs where off Sam made his move. He reached up and punched the man right between his legs. The man fell to the ground and Sam got out of the car and ran for the road.  
"You little bastard! When I get a hold of you I'm going to make you pay for that! You will be begging for death, I swear!" He yelled while limping to the boy  
Sam made it to the road and saw a car driving his way. He held up his hands and started yelling for help. "Help me please."  
The car slid to a stop and a man got out ad ran to the boy, but instead if asking what was wrong, the man grabbed Sam and covered his mouth to silence him.  
"Getting weak in your old age aren't you brother. The man laughed while trying to hold on to a struggling Sam.  
"The little shit punched me in my balls. I would have gotten him." The other man grumbled  
"Sure you would, where did you pick this one up. He's a fighter that's for sure?"  
"Over at that junk yard place um a Mr. Singer I guess is his uncle."  
The man said while walking through the front door and in to the basement.  
They placed a struggling Sam on a filthy worn out mattress and chained one of his legs to a leg chain lock that connected to the wall. There was enough chain for Sam to wake around but not to far. They then untapped his hands and then walked up the stairs.  
"Hey you can't leave me here! When my brother and father finds me they will kill you!" Sam yelled pulling on the chain  
"No one will ever find you and five bucks says they won't even bother to come looking for your sorry ass." The second guy laughed  
"Just remember boy, you where the one that got in my car. There won't be any evidence of a struggle or foul play, so to them you could have just ran away." The first man said  
"My family knows I would never do that or even think that, they will see the tires prints and my feet getting into your car, then they will come for me." He then watched the men laughing while closing the door making the basement pitch black.  
SPN  
Sam spent his time trying to get the brace off his leg but it wasn't going to happen. He knew it had been about an hour since the door closed and wondered if he was going to see any light soon or water for that matter. To his surprise the door did open and a little came in. It flooded the room with bright light and Sam saw the two men from earlier walking down the stairs with a tray of food and a drink. Sam backed away from them as far as the chain would allow. It still didn't stop the men from advancing on Sam.  
The first man walked over with the tray and the second one sat next to Sam. The man grabbed Sam's kicking legs but when Sam landed a punch to the mans face the man punched him back. Sam fell side ways and before he knew anything he felt his hands get chained to the ground.  
" Now you can't even get up and stop us."  
Sam stared at the man right in the eyes and didn't show any fear. Dean would have been so proud. Sam thought  
"That's enough brother, we just feed him and punish him and then leave."  
The man then sat in front of Sam with a plate of chicken nuggets and French fries. He held up a nugget to Sam's mouth but Sam moved his head the other way and zipped his lips tight.  
"Now listen kid we don't care if you eat or starve to death but remember we will do what ever we want to you and wouldn't it be better if you weren't hungry."  
Sam thought about it. If Dean was coming for him he should eat so he wouldn't die when they came. Sam opened his mouth for the nugget but instead the man kissed him. Sam tried to pull back but the mans hands held him still. He felt the tong go over his and wanted to throw up. After the man backed away he shoved the food in his mouth and Sam tried to spit it out but the hand was covering his mouth.  
"Chew it or you're be sorry." Sam did and then swallowed it with disgust  
"That's a good boy. Your learning and later we will teach you a lot of things." The other man said  
After all the food was finished they gave Sam a glass of something that tasted nasty. Sam kept moving his head away but the younger man held his head and pinched his nose while the older one waited for him to open his mouth to get air in. Once all the vowel water was in his mouth the man placed his hand over it until Sam had no choose but to drink it. They let him go and watched as Sam tried to fight the stuff but in the end he lost the battle and drifted to sleep.  
-SPN-  
When Sam woke up he was in a lot of pain. He was still in the basement and still chained. The light was left on and Sam got a good look at himself. There were bruises all over his legs and his side when he lifted his shirt. He had long jagged knife cuts all over and had white stuff dried to his dirty skin. Sam pulled on the chain that was still hooked to his arm but there was no give. Sam laid his head down with a grunt and wished his family would come.  
Sam didn't know when he drifted to sleep again but when he woke up the younger brother was standing over him naked.  
"Now boy if you be good from now on we won't have to drug you and then hurt you. This is what you get for fighting us, the next time you pull anything like that we will leave you awake and do it."  
When he got a nod from Sam the man sat down on top of him and placed his hard cock next to the boy's mouth. When Sam wouldn't open for his cock, he got very upset and started to hit him across the face. "Open up boy and suck it like a blow pop. If you don't do it then I will have to punish you." When Sam still didn't do it the man got up and grabbed something that Sam couldn't see. When he came back he pinched Sam's nose until Sam opened his mouth and then some sort of gag was stuffed inside. Sam  
Noticed that the gag went over his teeth so that he couldn't bit his way through it but also had an opening where anything could be placed inside.  
"Now that you wouldn't open for me I had to place this (0) gag on you" the man then climbed back on Sam's chest and pushed his hard wanting cock inside Sam's opened mouth. Sam started to gag when the man went down his throat. He thought he would suffocate if the man wouldn't pull out soon. Sam struggled until he felt salty liquid slide down his throat. The man then got up and went to Sam's legs. Sam tried to catch his breath but when he felt something enter him from down there he screamed as loud as he could. "Come on boy you should be use to this since my older brother had you in the car." He laughed at the boy screaming and then grabbed the limp cock making the boy kick out. It seemed like forever to Sam when the man shot more liquid in him and then pulled out. When the man walked over to his face he stuck his finger in his mouth moving it over Sam's tong and down his sore throat making him gag again.  
"You need to work on your gag reflex if you're going to be deep throating both of us." He smiled while his finger kept going in and out of his throat. When the man got tiered of Sam's gagging noses he presided to pinch one of the boys nipples making him scream instead if gagging. "Now that's much better. All we have to do is cause you pain while you are sucking us off and you won't be gagging."  
With that the man placed two fingers down Sam's sore throat and before he could gag on the fingers the man pulled on his nipples with the other hand. Sam then screamed from the pain but didn't gag from the fingers that moved in and out if his throat.  
"That's a good boy, take my fingers and you won't know the difference when it's my cock going down."  
Sam didn't know how long the man had his fingers down his throat but his throat was so sore he couldn't swallow. The man did replace his fingers with his own hard cock a few times, he kept going from fingers to cock and then back to fingers. It felt like an hour had passed before the man left him alone and closed the door. Sam turned on his side and started puking everything that was still in his stomach and then dry heaved until he calmed down. He rested his head on the mattress and then ended up falling asleep. His dreams were consumed by nightmares of the two men hurting his family.  
-SPN-  
That's it for now please review


	2. Chapter 2

Holding on to hope

Chapter 2

Dean walked out of the front door to tell Sam that it was lunch time but when he got there, there was no sign of him. Dean decided to check the back but he wasn't there ether. After calling his brother's name repeatedly Dean knew something had happened. He went back to the front and looked for any signs of a struggle or something supernatural. What he did find was a pair of tire tracks that was left about thirty minutes ago. They weren't from Bobby's car because the trends on the tire was different shapes. After seeing that, Dean knew his little brother had to been taken by humans or something close to humans. He ran back in to Bobby's house and grabbed the phone. The first person he called was his dad.

"John here please leave a message after the beep."

At the sound of the beep Dean told him what had happened. "Dad it's Dean. I think someone kidnaped Sam. I can't find him anywhere and there is a new set of tire tracks out front and they turn right. I know it's not Bobby's or yours because you both went left. When you get this please come. I'm going to call Bobby and the others." After that he hung up and started to call the others.

SPN

An hour later found the middle Winchester talking to the police when the sound of the Impala drove up and a worried John stepped out with a worried Caleb.

"Dean where are you!" John yelled when he spotted three cop cars.

Dean ran out of the house followed by Bobby and MacLand.

"Dad I'm fine it's Sammy I'm worried about. MacLand called the police saying more eyes will be better since its humans we are dealing with this time." Dean called his worried dad and friend.

They all walked in to find about six police Officers, four of them where men, all built like John, the other two where Women. They were built tough like Buffy the vampire slayer. One had long blond hair while the other had black hair. The men all had short brown hair.

"Hi I'm Officer Colin and we where taking your son's statement about what happened."

John shocked the cops hand and let Dean finished. Once the cops had everything they needed they gave the family their number and told them to call if anything came up and then they left. It was then half an hour that the Amber alert went out across the world.

"We will find Sammy, won't we dad?" Dean asked looking at his dad with hope in his eyes

"Even if I have too be dragged to hell and back. I won't stop until Sam is home and safe with us again." John assured his oldest son.

SPN

Each hour that went past seemed to be another hour wasted on finding the youngest family member. Dean was climbing the walls wanting to be out there looking for his younger brother instead of trapped in the house with worry. He wanted his mind to stop thinking if things that could be happening to his little brother. Each thought was darker than the next. By dinner time Dean couldn't bring himself to eat a simple sandwich that Jim had made for him. The older hunter had gotten to Bobby's two hours ago and volunteered to stay with Dean while the others looked for Sam.

"Why couldn't we go with them? More eyes that are out there the faster Sam will come home." Dean argued

"John thought it would be better if you stayed here for when Sam comes back. Tomorrow you will help them and I will stay here waiting for young Samuel to return." Jim replied, Dean knew when to take defeat.

He nodded and then ate the sandwich before heading to the computer that Bobby had. He started typing and it wasn't long before he found what he was looking for.

"What are you up to son?" Jim asked looking over Dean's shoulder at the computer.

"I over heard one of the cops say to look for men that had taken kids in the past and start from there. So I think if I can hack in to the police station I can tell dad and the others were to start looking. The closest one is about an hour away and it was two brothers that taken and killed boys between the ages of 9 and 15. They got out of prison five months ago."

"How do you know it's them and not someone else?" Jim had to ask

Dean brought up a picture of the older brother. "Because I've seen him three times this week looking at Sam when he drives by to talk to Bobby about his car. I thought he was here earlier but I couldn't see the car. I bet my money that they have Sam." Dean finished

Jim grabbed the phone and told John about the place. "Alright we are going over there now, call Officer Colin and tell him what's going on." After that John cut the call and Jim called Officer Colin. The cop told them to wait and that they would have two cars over at the brother's house as soon as they can. Dean sat in the living room waiting for the phone to ring and hopping that Sam would be safe and home soon.

SPN

An hour later there was no word from ether one. Dean couldn't take it any longer. He got off the couch and snuck out the back door and got in one of Bobby's cars and hot wired it, then took off. He got a few blocks away when he came to a patch of trees and some of the branches where crushed like a car drove through there. He parked on the side of the road and got out to look around. He did noticed the tire marks and how they pull out again and went down the road. After not finding anything of Sam's he got in the car and continued on down the road. It took awhile for Dean to find the house but when he did, he was surprised to find the driveway empty of any cars. He parked and grabbed his 45' and got out. He saw a window that looked to be from the basement and when he looked inside, he found that his brother had been tortured. There was blood all over and knife cuts everywhere. The thing that made Dean pissed was when he found Sam naked and had a cock ring on and a hole gag in his mouth. He also could see Sam struggling with the binds but with no luck. He sent a txt to his dad telling him he had found Sam and to hurry up. After that he looked at the window and found it to be easy to pick lock. After a few seconds it came open and Dean descended on down. The smell of the room was very bad. It smelt like sex and blood and something else. When he got to Sam he placed a hand on his shoulder and said his name.

"I'm here now Sammy." Sam calmed and leaned into the gentle touch of his older brother.

SPN

That's it for now please review


	3. Chapter 3

What happened in the time spam for Sam while the others where out looking for him and before Dean finds him.

Chapter 3

Sam woke up with a start. He felt a cold hand on his cold nipples and another one on his member. He saw both of the brothers. The older one was between Sam's feet and the younger one was sitting next to him.

"Hey he's awake, now we can start." Said the younger brother

"Don't worry boy, we aren't going to hurt you bad. We just want to do experiments with your body. You know like stick a toothbrush up your ass or a pencil. How long you can go with out shooting your load or how long can you keep a dick in your throat before you pass out?"

Before Sam could say anything the younger brother placed the hole gag in his mouth. Sam than felt his legs rise up in the air and get attached to some ropes. The men than spread his ass checks and ran a finger around the rim of his hole. It wasn't long after that when Sam felt a cold slimy fat finger enter him. It felt weird and uncomfortable. The finger pushed in and out and when the man pushed back in he made sure to twist his finger to make sure to get the cream all over. The finger was than brought back out and loaded with more of the cold cream before pushing back in but this time he went deeper, making Sam scream and struggle to get away.

"All you have to do boy is relax and enjoy it. Brother why don't you enjoy that fine hot mouth while I teach Him some wonderful things down here?" The older brother asked pulling his finger out and back in.

The younger man nodded and grabbed something from his pocket before sitting next to Sam. He showed Sam two clamps and a long chain that where attach to the clamps. Sam wondered were the man was going to put them but his answer came soon enough when the man started to twist and pull his cold hard nipples. Sam struggled in vain when he saw the clamps coming to his nipples and when the man snapped them closed Sam screamed and pushed his body up words and started panting to get the pain under control. When the man snapped the last one on, Sam was ready and didn't react like he did the first one.

"Very good boy your learning to control the pain. You will need that to survive with us. Now let's get your mouth working."

With that the younger brother handed the chain to his older brother and than began sat on Sam's chest. With the hole gag in, Sam couldn't stop the hard cock from entering his mouth and down his sore throat. When the man didn't come out Sam started to choke and that's when he felt a tug on his nipples. Instead of gagging Sam let out a muffle scream that vibrated around the hard cock which intern made the man laugh.

"Oh my god brother! This is like heaven. The way he screams makes my cock vibrate and close to coming. You need to try this, don't stop pulling the chain I need him to scream. Give him lots of pain, more the better." The younger brother panted

Without being told twice the older brother pulled on the chain making the clamps pull the nipples. That got Sam to scream again and again. The brother would pull out to let Sam take a breath but then he would push back down making Sam gag again but then he would scream when his nipples got pulled hard. After awhile the brother saw that Sam couldn't do it anymore so he shot his load and then pulled all the way out. He climbed off of the boy's chest and then grabbed a bottle of water . After taking a swig of the fresh water he held it to Sam's panting lips.

"Here kid take a drink and relax. We are going to get started on your ass soon."

With out taking the gag off the man started to pour the water down Sam's open mouth. When Sam started to choke on the water the man just laughed and pulled the chain. Sam screamed but still choked on the water. Then more water would be poured into his mouth. Sam moved his head from side to side to get the water out but the man's hand-held him in place. After choking for the fourth time on the water, the man then took off the gag.

"Please ... Please s-stop ... No m-more ... Please no more." Sam panted trying to get his breathing under control

When the man held the water to Sam, Sam shuddered and moved his head away. He didn't want to choke on it anymore. He was to tired and hurting in places he shouldn't have been and he just wanted to go home to Dean. "Please hurry Dean, I can't take it anymore." He thought in his head

"What's your name kid? I'm Jack and that's James."

"I'm S-Sam and I want t-to go home."Sam stuttered

"Well you see Sam it's only two forty-five and we aren't done playing with you so suck it up."

With that Jack stuck a long slimy vibrating dildo in Sam's mouth after putting the gag back on. He turned it on and laughed at the scared look Sam had.

"It's only to teach you to suck cock and its better if you move your tong around it." Jack said

Sam moaned when the chain got pulled again but not hard. Sam watched as Jack moved over to James and then kneeled down out of view. Sam jumped when he felt a hand spread his checks again.

"Alright Sam now we are going to put a thin tooth-brush inside and see how far it can go?" James called out

Sam flinched when he felt the brush enter him slowly. It didn't bother him that much like the finger did.

"Wow Sam, You took that whole thing. Lets try something bigger than." James said moving the toothbrush in and out

Jack picked up a fat long pencil and handed it to James. "Use this big pencil."

James got cream all over it and then pushed it inside. Once Sam moaned they laughed and started moving it around. While James played with the pencil Jack grabbed Sam's cock. He placed a metal cock ring on and placed it over the ball sack and then got another ring and placed it at the head. He watched as Sam throw his head back and started to hump the air.

"Sorry Sammy but you can't come until we do the test. Ok Jack get the vibrator dildo ready." James said pulling the pencil out

Jack got a dildo and placed cream on it before handing it over. James slowly placed the dildo up Sam's slimy ass and then placed a strap around Sam to make sure it wouldn't come out. After that was Jack moved a switch that he held in his hand and the vibrator went off. Sam jerked from the dildo and started to scream when it got to much. He tried to beg the men to stop but it came out as a moan. He felt a mouth on his hard cock and someone pulled the chain to his nipple. After a while Sam started panting and it was getting hard to breath but the men kept doing it. James grabbed the chain from the nipple clamps and chained it to the cock ring that was over the balls. It would pull the chain every time Sam would move because of the vibrator and then pulled on the nipple clamps making Sam scream more.

Sam couldn't help but move and when he did move his nipples would stretch and cause him more pain. It was one big pain for him and there was no getting away from it.

"Alright it's almost three thirty and I want to cut something up. Keep the vibrator on and the ring but take the gag off." James said and then left the room.

Jack took off the gag and gave some water to Sam but unlike last Time, Sam was able to drink it. Once Sam laid his head down he felt Jack play with his sore nipples that still had the clamps on.

"Please when can I go home?" Sam asked

"You are never going home Sam. This is your home now until you die."

With that James came back in with two knifes. He handed Jack one and he kept the other. James then grabbed the hard cock and placed the tip of the knife to the head. Sam hissed and laid very still. He felt the chain come of from the ring and sighed.

"Now Sam you will not ask to go home anymore because you are home. You will call us Sir or Master at all time. You will do and say anything we tell you to. If you don't we will cut you and starve you and do what ever we see fit until the day you die." James then sliced Sam's right thigh on the inside.

"You don't have any other family besides us and we don't want to hear you calling out any body's names unless its us." Jack snapped and then sliced the bottom of Sam's feet

"If you understand then say yes sir or master." James demanded before slicing Sam's left arm by the shoulder

"I under stand s-sir." Sam cried after receiving another cut, this one on his chest.

The chain was then placed back on the cock ring and then the men started to cut Sam in different places. Sam then noticed the places they where cutting caused the most pain which intern made him jerk more. Every time he jerked it would pull the chain and the clamps.

Sam didn't know how much longer he could last. The next cut came between his big toe and the second one. Sam held the pain back but a few tears escaped. He felt the knife under his ball sack and shook his head No but James ended up cutting there.  
"You do not tell us no or shake your head no. What ever we want to cut, we will cut, got it boy!" James yelled stabbing Sam in his side and making sure it went deep enough to leave a scar.

"Yes s-sir." Sam cried

"I want you to call me master and Jack here will be sir." James growled stabbing Sam again in the back if the leg

"Yes Master."

It seemed that was all the stabbing since James went back to slicing him again.

After a few more minuets of it though James handed the knife over to Jack and sat on Sam's chest.

"Alright Sam I want you to suck me off and then you can get the toy out of your ass. If you don't then the gag goes back on and the vibrator will go all the way up. That's only on 5 and it goes much high then that." James said holding his hard dick in front of Sam's closed mouth

Sam thought about it but there really wasn't a choice here. Ether way that dick will be in his mouth, but the dildo didn't have to. So he opened his mouth and let the cock enter him.

"That's a good boy. Maybe you will last longer then the others? What do you think Jack?" James said petting Sam's hair

"Maybe he will be two months or more." Jack said taking the knifes and putting them away. He returned and pulled on the chain that was still hooked to the ring.

Sam screamed and James moaned. "Do that again. I can see why you loved it brother, man we need to do that every day or maybe every hour."

Jack did it a couple more times before his brother shot his loud and then climbed off. He then took off the chain and then the clamps. Sam hissed but didn't say anything after that. While James put the clamps away Jack sucked on the black and blue nipples making Sam scream.

"Man boy you sure love to scream don't you." He then pinched and twisted the nipples getting Sam to scream again

"Alright Jack that's enough, let him have a break and let's see how long he kept his load in." Jack said looking at the time.

"Well the rings got put on at 2:51 and its now 4:30."Jack stated

"So that's about an hour and forty-one minuets he had the rings on and hasn't shot his load." James smiled

"What about how long he can keep a dick in his mouth without passing out." Jack asked

"It was about thirty minuets for you but with me I didn't try it. Maybe later." James said taking the rings off and sucking the hard wanting cock

Every time Sam would come James would pull his mouth off and squeeze the cock. James laughed when Sam started humping the air trying to get the hand to let him come.

"You will only come when I want you to. Jack do you want a taste of this fine penis over here?"

"Hell yeah brother."

Jack grabbed the penis and stuck it in his mouth. He did the same thing James did. He sucked all the way to the balls and then took his hands and twisted the hard balls. Sam pushed his back upwards from the pain but it felt good and that's what got him crying. "It's not suppose to feel good. What's wrong with me?" Sam asked himself? He pushed forward again but Jack moved his mouth away and squeezed the member again.

"Wow brother that was only ten minuets and he still hasn't gone yet. I think he likes have his cock hard. How about we leave it like this and have a go at that ass again." Jack said getting the dildo out.

"Ok you go first and then I will." James grabbed the cock from his brother while Jack pushed his cock into Sam's already used ass.

Once Jack started to hump, James would then stroke Sam's penis and twist his nipples making Sam squeeze around the cock that was inside him. It didn't take long for Jack to come and after he pulled out James pushed in. Jack then would mess around with the cock and nipples. James stayed in for fifteen minuets before he to shot his loud and pulled out.  
"Please ... P-please let me come. It h-hurts." Sam begged pushing against the hand that was holding him

James held Sam down and then placed the cock ring back on. "Sorry Sam but since you didn't come I'm afraid that the ring must stay on. Don't worry we will have someone in here to enjoy it. We must go and get some food, then we will be back to take the pain away. This is the best test ever." James laughed

"What do you mean someone else is coming, please no more ... Just leave me alone." Sam panicked and pulled on his chained hand but it wasn't any good

"Don't worry he's been trained to do this and he's been very good with the other boys we had before you." Jack laughed putting the hole gag back on Sam's mouth and then placing a blind fold over his eyes

"Sorry but can't have you seeing him. You might scare him and then he will end up biting you. So you just lay still and let him have his way with you." James said and then they where both gone

Sam waited about five minutes until the door opened and Sam heard two sets of feet coming closer to him. He jumped when a very long tong licked his hard and hurting cock. He felt a paw push his side and then heard a bark next to him.

"Oh great now I'm going to get raped by a very big dog." Sam thought

After the dog finished licking him he felt the dog line his cock-up with Sam's hole. Sam struggled to get away but the dog already pushed in. Sam notices that this dog had something around his cock and balls and when the dog never came he found out he too had a ring on. Once the dog came out Sam grunted from the pain and gasped when the dog climbed to his open mouth.

"This couldn't be happening to me. How will I get through this? What will dad and Dean think of me now?" Sam began to think and tried to move his head away

Once the dog found the mouth he slammed right in it and started moving. The dog did everything it could to come but still wasn't able to. He howled and howled but nothing would work. No matter how fast or how hard he pushed, the hole didn't help. After a few minuets the dog got off of Sam and went back to licking Sam's cock and balls. While the dog was licking, Sam heard the door opened and two other sets of feet walked over to him.

"AWW look James, Mac is still going at it." Came Jack's voice next to Sam's ear

"By the looks of it Mac already been inside both ends. I think we can take the ring off and let Mac have a go at it. He's been a very good boy and Sam is a very good Bitch." James said and then slapped Sam's ass check

They called the dog over and took off the cock ring. Once the ring was off Mac ran over to Sam's ass and pushed right in. He went as fast as he could and wasn't long before he to shot his load in to Sam. After that he went to Sam's mouth and stuck it in. Not long after that he shot another load and then pulled out.

Sam felt the blind fold get ripped off and the first thing Sam saw was a great hound standing over him and a great big cock rubbing over his.

"I think he wants to go again Sam." Jack laughed rubbing the dogs cock

Sam struggled when the dog walked back over to his butt and was about to push back in but James grabbed the collar.

"Not yet Mac, Jack take the chain off Sam and stand him up."

Jack took off the chains to Sam's hands and feet, and then helped him to stand. Sam looked at the older brother and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Alright Sam I'm going to take off the ring only if you have sex with Mac." James said

"Hell no!" Sam yelled

"Fine Jack chain Sam to the wall and make sure his cock will line up to Mac's ass."

Sam tried to fight but he hurt too much and in the end Sam was chain to the wall and he watched as James lead Mac over to him.

They took the ring off for the second time and then pushed Mac's ass on to Sam's cock. They pushed and pulled the dog until Sam finally was able to come. They pulled the dog off in time for Sam to shot his loud all over the floor.

"See Sam we are in control here and you will do as we say. Now it's time for food." James said and then placed the ring back on

Jack led Sam over to the mattress and laid him down. James took the dog out of the room and came back with food. Sam sat up and watched as the brothers handed him a plate with mash potato and gravy, green beans and a biscuit. The drink this time was orange soda.

"Alright we are going to go upstairs and eat. We will come back and check in you. If we find the ring off or you haven't eaten any of your food or drink your pop, we will have to punish you and bring Mac back down." James said handing Sam a plastic fork and spoon, then Jack gave him a stray

Sam then nodded and watched as the brothers left locking the door behind them. Sam ate the potatoes first then the green beans. After that he finished the bread and then drank the soda. After he was all done Sam started to feel sleepy, so he laid down on the used Mattress and fell asleep.

Six minuets later the door opened and the brothers came in and went to Sam. They grabbed Sam's arms and chained them to the floor. They placed the gag back on Sam and then started to cut him some more.

"This will teach him to listen." James said cutting Sam's hand

When Sam woke up he saw the brothers were cutting him and that he had the chains on again. He tried to talk but the gag was back on. The brothers set the knifes down and then one went to his mouth and then the other went to his ass. At the same time the brothers pushed in and started to have their way with Sam. When they both came Sam couldn't hardly move. He hurt like hell. He didn't think he could last a day let alone a month at this rate.

"Alright we need to leave to get more things to help you learn and when we get back, the gag will come off and the chain. I will want you to show us what you learned by using that fine mouth if yours and you will do it to Mac." James said placing the blind fold back over Sam's eyes

Sam listened for the door to close and then heard a car start-up and drove away. He laid there and started thinking of a way to escape when he heard another car drive up and shut off. Not knowing who it was Sam began to struggle with his binding but knew that there was no escaping and that who ever was coming in would have free rang with his body.

He heard something over by the wall but couldn't see what was happening. He then heard foot steps coming closer and Sam started to freak out until he heard his name from some one he knew and loved

"I'm here now Sammy." Came Deans voice as his brother touched his shoulder. Sam leaned in to the gentle touch once the chain was free from his hands. He felt Dean taking the blind fold off and then the gag.

Sam looked up at his brother and then reached up and grabbed him. He felt Dean wrap his arms around him and Sam leaned into the hug not wanting to get away.

"Sam I need to take that ring off and then we can leave. Dad and the cops should have been here like ten minuets ago." Dean said taking off the cock ring

"Please hurry the men will be back and they will be mad if that came off. I want to go home. I don't want to stay here." Sam cried as he felt the ring come off

"Don't worry Sammy you are going home. Can you stand up? We need to go through the window."

"There is a chain on my foot." Sam said with worried eyes

"Don't worry I can pick it like I did the chain." Dean reassured his brother

Within three minuets the chain was gone from the foot and Sam was able to walk over to the opened window to his freedom.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


End file.
